Cartas De George Weasley
by Apolline Black
Summary: George sente falta de Fred todos os dias. Porém, após uma visita inesperada, descobre um modo de amenizar um pouco a sua dor.
1. Chapter 1

George estava sentado em sua cama há exatas duas horas. Já era madrugada e ele ainda não havia terminado de escrever o pergaminho que tinha em mãos, ao qual dedicava uma devoção encantadora. Logo menos teria que começar a se arrumar para cuidar das tarefas na loja, pensou. Como queria que Fred estivesse ali deitado na cama ao lado para que ele pudesse dizer "_Ei, sua vez de levantar cedo!_". Infelizmente, a cama estava vazia e continuaria assim eternamente.

Tentando afastar um pouco da imensa tristeza que carregava no peito há alguns anos, George se pusera de imediato a lembrar a razão de estar ali escrevendo aquele pergaminho. Ah sim, Hermione.

Fazia anos que Hermione não passava por nenhuma daquelas lojas ali; Na verdade, ela possuía certeza de que a última vez em que adentrara a Dedos de Mel fora durante as visitas organizadas pela escola de magia e bruxaria. Era engraçado se ver ali novamente a passar a ponta dos dedos pelas prateleiras assim como ela costumava fazer quando criança. Tudo permanecia fielmente igual, exceto pelo lado externo da loja que agora estava acoplada à duas lojas existentes ao redor com uma fachada diferente que ela sequer notara.

— Você não perdeu a mania de passear pelas prateleiras, não é Hermione? — Uma voz conhecida se dirigira a ela. — Lembro de você fazendo isso da última vez que viemos aqui. É bom ver o mesmo sorriso que estava no seu rosto naquele dia, enquanto você arrastava todos nós pra ver cada cantinho possível da loja.

George. Era ele que estava ali a observá-la por detrás do balcão. Parecia o mesmo garoto de antes, apesar dos cabelos curtos e da pose séria que mantinha ali. Afinal, era bom revê-lo após tanto tempo, mesmo que a garota pudesse sentir uma pontada no seu coração.

Independente de ter alguns clientes ali a serem atendidos pelas moças e moços que trabalhavam incessantemente, Hermione correra até o Weasley abraçando-o apertado. Ele por um momento manteve-se estático pela surpresa, mas logo entendeu o que era aquilo. Ou pelo menos achou que tivesse entendido. Hermione até se esquecera de que estava ali para buscar alguns doces que estava desejosa de provar.

Vendo as lágrimas que caíam pelos olhos dela, George a levara até o pequeno apartamento que instaurara acima da loja. Era realmente singelo, visto que morava sozinho. Por um momento Hermione questionou a si mesma se ele continuava pensando que garotas lhe privavam a criatividade, como costumava dizer na época da escola. Não ousou dizer nada até que estivessem alojados em um extenso sofá abarrotado na sala do lugar, enquanto George lhe dava olhares de desculpas pela falta de organização ali.

— Eu acabei comprando a Dedos de Mel e a Zonko's pra expandir a Gemialidades Weasley. Fred estava certo, o negócio é um sucesso. — George rira divertido. Hermione não conseguia entender como ele pronunciava o irmão com alegria no rosto. Ela não possuía força para fazê-lo, por mais que desejasse. — Como você está se sentindo, Hermione?

— No presente momento, não sei. — Ela sorriu fracamente.

Permitiu-se olhar George por alguns instantes. Que dor no peito lhe invadia ao observar os cabelos ruivos, os olhos claros e o sorriso debochado. Não fossem por alguns meros detalhes, aquele seria Fred a olhá-la com curiosidade mais uma vez, como fazia quando eram amigos nos tempos de Hogwarts. Bons tempos.

— Sabe, às vezes acho que vejo Fred. Todos os dias, quase. Realmente o vejo, mas não sei se é obra da minha mente ou algo que vá além da minha compreensão. — Ele olhara para ela. Ali estava a tristeza estampada em si. — Nunca disse isso a ninguém porque me achariam louco.

— Gêmeos possuem uma ligação muito grande entre si, George. — Ela lhe confortara com o olhar. — Eu costumava achar que o via na janela do meu quarto quando morava com meus pais. Me alegrava imaginar que ele estivesse ali a cuidar de mim, mas sei que no meu caso era apenas o desejo de vê-lo novamente.

— Não sabia que você tinha uma ligação tão grande com ele também, Mione.

Logo ali havia lágrimas numerosas. Ela mantinha a memória de Fred viva todos os dias. O amara nos tempos de escola e ficara sem chão ao descobrí-lo morto durante a guerra, de modo que ela também sofrera demais com as torturas que lhe haviam sido aplicadas. Jamais retomara contato com os amigos daquele tempo. Agora ela estava ali, diante de George, lembrando que tinha a foto de Fred guardada cuidadosamente na gaveta da cômoda ao seu lado e sorria para ela todos os dias antes de se levantar. O sorriso que havia ali lhe dava forças para suportar até o pior dos dias.

— Eu ainda o amo, George. Nunca tive coragem de dizer. — Ela falou, vendo a surpresa surgir no rosto do ruivo à sua frente. — Depois de tudo eu acabei estudando em casa. Me formei. Viktor chegou até mim num momento em que eu estava me sentindo a pior pessoa na face da terra. Sou grata a ele.

— O fortão da Bulgária. — George revirara os olhos, fazendo-a rir. — É bom saber que você está vivendo. Quando lia as cartas que você mandava para mamãe, eu sempre achei que jamais te veria rindo de novo.

— Confesso que por muito tempo eu não soube rir.

— O importante é que você continua forte como sempre foi. Nunca perca a sua alegria como eu me permiti perder.

— Molly me disse uma vez que você não conseguia mais conjurar patronos. Eu sinto muito.

— Eu consigo rir. Consigo fazer as pessoas rirem. Acontece que me falta algo, aquela metade de mim que Fred era. Eu o sinto por perto na maior parte do tempo, mas é diferente de tê-lo de fato por aqui.

— Eu sei como é, convivo com isso também, George.

— Ele faz falta, não é? — George rira. Era um riso delicioso, assim como o de Fred costumava ser, e Hermione logo estava sorrindo ao notar isso. — Costumo passar horas me lembrando de coisas bobas. A vez que colocamos um gnomo vestido de bailarina no topo da árvore de natal; O dia em que azaramos Gui enquanto ele ajudava nosso pai a assar carne do modo trouxa. Ah sim, teve também uma vez em que Fred me enterrara na neve e me esquecera lá.

Hermione ria. Na verdade, ambos riam como se não houvesse amanhã. Era como se estivessem falando mal de Fred enquanto ele preparava café na cozinha, de modo que ele logo estaria ali os olhando com repreensão. Bem que podia ser daquele jeito.

— Guardo uma foto dele na minha mesa de cabeceira. Às vezes me pego olhando para ela antes de dormir e desejando uma boa noite. Parece bobagem, mas são coisas que me fazem senti-lo por perto.

— Eu faço essas mesmas coisas, acredite. — Ele derramara uma pequena lágrima solitária em meio ao sorriso. Era tão bom finalmente ter alguém que se sentia como ele sobre a perda do irmão. — Às vezes costumo me olhar no espelho por horas, como se eu o estivesse vendo na minha frente. Não preciso dizer nada. Consigo imaginar que nunca o perdi.

— Eu sei que nós nunca fomos muito próximos, de fato... — Hermione dissera ao aproximar-se dele, acariciando-lhe o braço que ficara nitidamente mais forte ao passar dos anos. — Mas estou aqui, sim? Carregamos a mesma dor. É como se não tivéssemos aproveitado nada do tempo que passamos ao lado dele e isso dói muito.

— Eu só... Só queria tê-lo aqui ainda. Por que Merlin teve que levar embora alguém que só nos fazia sorrir? Não é justo.

— Nós o veremos novamente. — Hermione dissera ao olhá-lo com clareza. Havia um brilho de saudade nos olhos amendoados. — Sinto ter que ir tão rápido, George, mas me fez bem poder falar sobre tudo isso com você. Vinha guardando tudo no meu peito há tempos.

— Foi bom te ver, Hermione. De verdade. Não posso deixar de agradecer por ter alguém que sabe o que eu sinto.

_Caro Fred,_

_Hoje eu vi a Hermione. Na verdade, foi ela que me convenceu a escrever isso pra você, dizendo que assim eu poderia me sentir um pouco melhor. De fato, acho que ela estava certa mais uma vez. Afinal, estamos falando da sabe-tudo Granger._

_Sabe, às vezes acho que te vejo por aqui. Não sei se fiquei maluco desde que você se foi ou se isso realmente é possível, visto que você é realmente metade de mim. Espero que seja, pois é uma das poucas coisas que me fazem bem em crer. Assim como as promessas de Angelina sobre ela voltar logo dos treinos com Gina para as Holyhead Harpies. Não que eu vá me enlaçar com ela. Mulheres interrompem meu fluxo criativo, assim como nos velhos tempos._

_A Gemialidades Weasley está crescendo a cada dia, um verdadeiro sucesso! Mas é claro que você já sabe disso, afinal, você sempre está aqui comigo. Gostaria que pudéssemos criar novos logros juntos. Mantenho seu caderno de projetos em cima da escrivaninha e ele sempre me ajuda a pensar em algo. Confesso que não tive o dom de criar muitas das suas invenções, como as balas de veritasserum. Mas elas inspiraram outras coisas, como as balas de amortentia – lembra? A poção do amor. Cá entre nós, hordas de alunas de Hogwarts as compram! Aquele lugar deve estar um verdadeiro poço de amores._

_Gostaria de saber como você está. Por aqui tudo está indo nos conformes. Hermione está trabalhando no Ministério e Viktor está cuidando dela até que vocês possam se ver de novo. Porque, afinal, descobri hoje que o amor dela é seu. Acredita que ela chorou ao me ver, por se lembrar de você? Nunca imaginei que ela amasse você desde que nos aproximamos dela na época de Hogwarts. Me partiu o coração vê-la chorando daquele jeito._

_Mamãe e papai estão ficando meio caducos. Nossa casa – ou o que costumava ser ela – até parece um estoque de utensílios trouxas. A folga que papai recebeu há alguns anos do Ministério tem feito isso com ele: tempo de sobra pra colecionar velharias. Você precisa ver como a senhora Molly fica adorável com os cabelos brancos. Finalmente os cabeça-de-cenoura estão parando de dominar aquele lugar._

_Com nossos irmãos, acho que tudo está na mesma. Gui se casou com uma francesa de Beauxbatons, não sei se você se lembra dela. Não vou entrar em detalhes porque a tal é parte veela e Hermione detestaria saber que sua amada cópia de mim está cobiçando outra. Mesmo que seja culpa da veela. (Aprendi que essa desculpa é ótima)._

_Percy, eu desconfio que tenha um caso com o chefe, porque sempre o elogia demais, mas prefiro não imaginar algo estranho assim. Ron continua um solteirão, de modo que você me deve dez galeões. Não, eu não me esqueci da nossa aposta e ele definitivamente não vai arranjar uma namorada nunca. Gina e Harry se casarão em breve e desconfio que me darão inúmeros sobrinhos. Aqueles ali vão puxar o dom Weasley de procriar feito coelhos. Nada contra a mamãe._

_Quanto a mim, continuo trabalhando quase o tempo todo pra me esquecer de coisas que me entristecem. Angelina às vezes aparece por aqui e ficamos juntos, mas nada muito sério. Sabe como é, sou lindo demais para ser de uma só. Não que eu tenha sido de outras, mas isso não vem ao caso._

_Voldemort morreu, cara! Harry conseguiu graças a Dumbledore. Tenho certeza de que isso você também já sabe, visto que notícias assim voam rápido._

_Como é o céu? Espero que tenha fontes de cerveja amanteigada, tal como nós costumávamos imaginar quando éramos mais novos e sabíamos que algum parente havia morrido. Lembra que brindávamos depois, pra que a pessoa tivesse uma eternidade de alegrias? Isso me parece um pouco sinistro agora._

_Ei, me mande um sinal. Sei lá, qualquer coisa. Uma borboleta entrando pela janela, um dia ensolarado em que do nada começa a chover ou vice-versa. Eu vou entender, sou inteligente. Sinto que você deve estar revirando os olhos ao ler essa frase. Ta vendo como sou idiota? Escrevi pra tentar desabafar um pouco e já estou sonhando que você lerá isso de verdade._

_Mas preciso te dizer algo que sinto até vergonha de dizer: São essas coisas bobas que permitem que eu siga vivendo dia após dia. Você faz muita falta na minha vida e agir como um idiota diante da sua ausência às vezes faz com que eu não leve a vida tão a sério, de modo que posso suportar melhor as coisas._

_Eu te amo, Fred. Acho que nunca te disse isso porque sempre achei que seria estranho dizer algo assim ao meu irmão. Mas não deixa de ser a verdade mais verdadeiramente verdadeirosa do mundo e me arrependo de não tê-la dito enquanto você era vivo. Obrigado por ter sido o melhor irmão que alguém poderia ter. Principalmente por ter puxado a minha beleza, visto que eu nasci quarenta e cinco segundos antes de você. Arthur Weasley caprichou nessas belezuras aqui, pena que não conseguiu acertar nas outras vezes, fazendo nossos irmãos tão feios._

_Vou deixar essa carta em cima da mesa da sala, assim como costumávamos fazer na Toca quando mamãe mentia que Papai Noel existia mesmo. Não vai ter biscoitos pra você, seu esfomeado._

_Com amor, o mais bonito e humilde dos gêmeos Weasley,_

_George._


	2. Chapter 2

Caro Fred,

Eu achei que Hermione pudesse estar errada pelo menos uma vez na vida, mas confesso, a sabe-tudo jamais deixará de ter razão. Me senti um pouco melhor depois de ter escrito todas aquelas baboseiras há semanas atrás.

_Semanas_. É engraçado como não tenho sentido o tempo passar; Sinto como se tivesse escrito aquela carta há poucas horas. Será que estou maluco? Tenho deixado esse apartamento simples apenas para descer as escadas e cuidar da loja. Sigo essa rotina já faz dois anos. Mamãe diz que pessoas normais não agüentariam nem um mês assim. Estou rindo disso agora.

Hoje pela manhã, passei um bom tempo encarando o espelho. Não observava as rugas que estão começando a surgir no meu rosto ou o modo como meu corpo está perdendo as pouquíssimas curvas que tinha. Já não tenho nem mesmo músculos, senão os que foram mantidos transportando caixas de logros. Estou tão horrível.

Porém, em meio ao caos físico que estou – e por que não sentimental, psicológico e todo o resto? –, pude vê-lo no meu próprio reflexo. Não na minha aparência refletida, mas no brilho de saudades que há nos meus olhos e no sorriso amarelo que demonstra como sinto falta de rir das suas piadas.

Eis que todos sempre acharam que éramos realmente iguais, mas nós sabemos que não é assim. Você sempre foi o mais debochador, aquele que sempre pensava no lado bom das coisas. Já eu, o mais frágil, estou aqui agora tendo que suportar essa dificuldade imensa que está sendo viver.

Posso parecer dramático, mas não consigo me acostumar com a ausência de alguém que esteve ao meu lado pela vida toda. Porque, querendo ou não, você sempre estava lá.

Estou pensando seriamente em fazer uma visita à Toca. Nunca mais andei pelos corredores daquela casa depois do que ocorreu; No máximo, apareço na lareira para ver como vão mamãe e papai. Já te disse que a dona Molly fica encantadoramente linda com os fios brancos caindo pelo seu rosto? Ah sim, o disse na última carta. Porém, acho que nunca faz mal dizer isso outra vez. _Ela está linda_.

Continua fazendo o melhor suco de abóbora do mundo, aliás. O tempo não apagou o ar maternal que há nela e devo transmitir a notícia de que agora ele será intensificado: Gina está grávida de Harry. Eles se casaram pouco depois de eu ter escrito aquela carta e já, logo assim, avisam que mais um ruivo está vindo ao mundo. Bem que eu disse que ela herdaria a mania de procriar feito coelhos...

Mas bem, isso é incrível, não é? Terei sobrinhos para ensinar a arte de aprontar em Hogwarts. Tenho certeza de que McGonagall olhará para esses pequenos e dirá "_Esses são sobrinhos de Fred e George Weasley!_". Infelizmente, Dumbledore faleceu, então acho que eles perderão muitos pontos para a Grifinória através das mãos de Minerva.

Cá entre nós, tenho outra notícia fantástica. Hermione não está mais com o ursão búlgaro. Isso também é ótimo, não é? Ela tem vindo me visitar às vezes depois do expediente e ficamos aqui falando sobre você durante horas. Acho que já contei todas as histórias possíveis que vivemos juntos. De todo modo, acho que Krum não gostou muito disso. Afinal, como ele pôde se enganar e achar que Hermione pertencia a ele? _Tsc tsc tsc_.

Não tenho visto Angelina há algum tempo e acho que ela realmente percebeu que juntos não iríamos a lugar algum. Melhor assim. A única companhia que me faz jus ultimamente é a de Hermione. Afinal, você teria namorado ela se soubesse de tudo isso? Eu jamais imaginaria que a sabe-tudo ama você. Surpreendente de verdade.

Acho que nunca vou parar de me surpreender nessa vida. Sempre que penso que as coisas estão em calmaria, o destino me reserva uma grande surpresa.

Devo escrever algo em breve. Espero ter coisas divertidas para contar a você; Não que alguém tenha o dom de causar momentos hilários como eu e você costumávamos fazer.

Até logo,

George _cheio-de-saudades_ Weasley


	3. Chapter 3

Caro Fred,

Hoje eu visitei a Toca. À princípio, quando avisei mamãe que iria, imaginei que seria apenas outro dia comum em que eu apareceria pela lareira entre as chamas de flu e perguntaria a ela se tudo estava indo bem. Aquele _bem_ que a gente diz pra que as pessoas não perguntem muito, sabe? Pois é. Mas eis que as coisas foram bem diferentes.

Logo que cheguei pude ver que Ron e Gui já estavam por lá, o que me soou um tanto estranho, já que o Roniquinho aparece tanto quanto eu. Então chegaram Harry, Gina e Hermione. Fiquei feliz ao ver a casa cheia como nos velhos tempos, quando passávamos as férias juntos e logo depois mamãe gritava aos céus para que arrumássemos nossos malões para voltarmos a Hogwarts. Que saudade.

Nós almoçamos juntos. Rimos tanto das histórias de Ron sobre viagens que ele tem feito com o time de quadribol ao qual joga quanto das de Harry sobre acontecimentos em seu departamento no Ministério da Magia. Acredita que ele e Malfoy são colegas de departamento, Fred? Isso é totalmente insano! Quase me engasguei com meu copo de abóbora espumante quando ele me contou.

A tarde teria sido perfeita, não fosse por um detalhe: A sua ausência. Mesmo entre nossos risos havia um peso imenso, peso esse que se tornava visível através da cadeira vazia ao meu lado, que é onde você normalmente teria se sentado. Durante as conversas que se correram ao longo da tarde, muitas vezes eu me peguei virando para o lado e comentando com o vazio sobre qualquer coisa engraçada que fosse. Senti sua falta.

Mamãe viu todas as vezes que fiz isso e me olhou com um brilho triste. Me senti a pior pessoa do mundo quando a encontrei chorando num canto da casa horas depois. Por mais que ela diga que se alegre com minhas visitas, sei o quanto é difícil para ela – aliás, para todos – estarem diante de mim. Deve ser horrível olhar para George sem que Fred esteja ao seu lado, não é? Eu sofreria muito mais se andasse vendo meu reflexo.

De todo modo, vamos mudar de assunto um pouco. Lembrei-me de algo realmente maravilhoso que ainda não contei. Gina está redondamente linda. Por mais que ainda esteja no início da gravidez, já está com ares de mãe e isso me deixa feliz de verdade. De todas as pessoas que eu conheço, a quem eu desejaria mais felicidade do que a minha única irmã?

Enquanto a olhava sentada no sofá tendo Harry a acariciar sua barriga, que já está começando a ficar notável, me lembrei de muitas coisas. O dia em que mamãe nos contou que estava grávida de uma garotinha. Lembra disso? Nós nem sabíamos o que eram garotinhas, porque vivíamos entre garotos que se sujavam no quintal imenso caçando gnomos ou voando em suas vassouras. Lembrei também como ela costumava andar com seu pufoso no colo dia e noite, do modo como corria quando Harry vinha visitar Rony e de quando a pegávamos escrevendo em seu diário. Também sinto falta da criança que Gina foi um dia.

Ao mesmo tempo em que tudo isso surgia na minha mente, Hermione se aproximara de mim em silêncio. Era uma das únicas pessoas – na verdade, a única mesmo – com quem eu me sentia à vontade. Hermione não sente o peso da sua falta ser duplicado ao me ver, como os outros. Ela é como eu: Vive com uma saudade imensa.

Eis que depois dessa aproximação toda eu me peguei a observando melhor. Me sinto mal ao dizer isso; Afinal, ela já me disse que amou você por anos e eu nem mesmo sei como você teria reagido a isso se o soubesse. Porém, não posso mentir, a garota é fantástica. Já não vejo nela a grifinória sabe-tudo de anos atrás, mas sim uma mulher maravilhosa. Acho que devo estar ficando maluco, não é? Quer dizer, não que ela não o seja, porque ela é... Mas Hermione é como uma irmã. Eu não deveria vê-la assim.

Eu queria poder falar sobre isso com alguém, pra que pudesse me entender melhor. Ron me daria uma lição de moral imensa. Gina arquitetaria planos mirabolantes. Harry não consegue entender nem a si mesmo. Não me sinto a vontade falando sobre algo assim com Gui. Mamãe faria escândalo à la Molly, o que faria todos ouvirem. Papai simplesmente me incentivaria, ao invés de me fazer entender o que está ocorrendo comigo. É, acho que estou numa situação difícil.

Não mais difícil do que o que aconteceu depois da minha aproximação com Hermione. É, eu a beijei. Não um beijo com necessidade de contato físico, saciação de desejo, mas um beijo de quem quer transmitir a confusão em si através dos lábios. Foi engraçado. Quer dizer, em um momento nós estávamos conversando baixinho sentados no antigo balando da Gina no extremo do quintal e no outro eu já não estava mais prestando atenção nas palavras dela, porque estudava com dedicação cada linha do rosto dela. Então me pareceu óbvio que eu devia beijá-la e eu o fiz sem nem mesmo pensar.

Será que eu estou apaixonado, Fred? Permaneci deitado no sofá por horas a pensar sobre como ela rira ao terminar nosso beijo, como se aquilo tivesse sido alegre pra ela como havia sido pra mim. Me condenei por não ter quebrado o silêncio que se formara depois, mesmo que eu simplesmente tivesse dito qualquer bobagem. Porém, eu estava ocupado demais analisando o gosto da boca dela na minha, pra soltar qualquer piada estúpida.

Bom, acho que você já deve estar cansado de toda essa seção melosa, não é? Pra encerrá-la eu confesso a você: _Acho que estou apaixonado pela sabe-tudo Granger_.

Do seu irmão que anda debilmente risonho,

George


	4. Chapter 4

Caro Fred,

Tenho andado muito distraído ultimamente e essa distração tem nome e sobrenome, muito conhecidos por nós, afinal: _Hermione Jane Granger_. Eis que depois da minha ida à Toca as coisas começaram a ocorrer com uma intensidade que eu não esperava. Ok, esperava e torcia por isso, mas ter acontecido de fato foi surpreendente.

Após aquele beijo - no qual eu não parei de pensar durante as horas e dias seguintes, principalmente me questionando se havia feito bobagem -, eu resolvi que era hora de abordar Hermione com algo que fosse à altura dela. Então passei na melhor floricultura do Beco Diagonal e a fui visitar no Ministério, como manda o figurino. A questão é que eu não sabia em que setor ela trabalhava exatamente e acabei perdido por lá até que esbarrasse com Harry em um dos inúmeros corredores. Por Merlin, complicam tudo.

A questão é que por fim a encontrei e convidei para sair. A levei àquele restaurante na Rua das Veelas que gostávamos de ir, se lembra? Eu nunca mais havia ido até lá. Foi difícil sem você, considerando que lembrei dos nossos momentos lá durante toda a noite, mas Hermione me deu forças para superar mais esse desafio. Ela até mesmo chorou junto comigo. Então, não posso deixar de dizer que ela tem sido parte importante na minha vida, me dando a coragem necessária para que eu passe ao longo dos meus dias. Com ela tudo tem ficado mais fácil e eu jamais vou saber como agradecê-la.

Então eu fiz o que eu achei que jamais faria na vida: pedi a intragável sabe-tudo em namoro. Incrível não é? Mas me deixe contar a melhor parte: Estamos morando juntos desde então. Eu sei, muitas novidades incríveis de uma única vez. Segure a emoção aí, meu irmão. E obrigado pelos parabéns, você é muito gentil. Não se preocupe, porque você já é nosso padrinho, considerando que graças a você descobri a pessoa maravilhosa que Hermione é.

Digamos que a cada dia eu me surpreendo ainda mais com ela. Como resolvi reformar o apartamento em cima da Gemialidades para nós dois, estamos morando no pequeno flat dela. E, como você deve imaginar, tudo lá sugere Hermione Granger. Desde a escolha das cores até a posição dos enfeites, eu a vejo claramente em tudo, perfeccionista e organizada como só ela consegue ser.

Mas também descobri coisas que não imaginava, como o fato de ela colecionar ursinhos de pelúcia e o modo como gosta de se sentar na sacada enquanto come morangos. Coisas bobas, eu sei, mas que se tornaram legais diante dos meus olhos agora que estou apaixonado por ela. Idiota, não? Sempre considerei que mulheres interrompessem meu fluxo criativo, mas Hermione o amplia de modo quase que infinito.

Hoje nós vamos almoçar na Toca para finalmente contar aos nossos pais e irmãos o que nós achamos que - no fundo - eles já sabem. Acha que vão ficar felizes por nós? Tenho medo de que Ron confesse algum tipo de sentimento por ela, considerando que eles eram muito unidos até ele começar a viajar como um louco com seus jogos de Quadribol. Mas tudo vai dar certo, se Merlin assim quiser.

Agora falemos da Gemialidades, que é um assunto que te interessa muito mais.

Eis que Hermione me forçou a folhear mais um milhão de vezes o seu caderno de projetos de logros, os quais eu nunca consegui transformar em realidade. Escolhemos alguns modelos específicos - como o canhão de baba de bruxa, um dos meus preferidos - e resolvemos que os criaríamos perfeitamente nem que gastássemos o dia todo para isso. Quer dizer, ela resolveu e eu apenas concordei, porque discordar de Hermione às vezes é pedir para ser torturado. Principalmente quando o assunto é barreiras que ela deseja que eu enfrente.

Pois então, com a ajuda dessa exímia aluna de Hogwarts, consegui recriar não somente o canhão como algumas outras coisas que você projetara. Você é um gênio, meu caro irmão. Puxou o melhor do seu gêmeo aqui, mamãe ficaria orgulhosa de saber. De todo modo, me sinto mais feliz agora que consegui tornar real algo que você criara no papel. Já iniciei a montagem em série no depósito de logros (vulgo nosso apartamento) e em breve eles estarão nas prateleiras da loja, como "_os magníficos logros de Fred Weasley_". Muito modesto, eu sei. Farei algo mais grandioso da próxima vez, prometo.

De todo modo, como estão as coisas por aí? Já tenho uma cunhada? Tenho certeza de que você não perdeu tempo. Isso não condiz com você, seu safadinho. Mas ok, sem detalhes, prefiro poupar minha sanidade. E, já que falamos de cunhada, ia me esquecendo de dizer que mais um encalhado da família Weasley arranjou um par para si. E não, não estou falando do _Roniquinho_, porque isso a natureza já provou que é humanamente impossível de acontecer com ele.

Falo do Carlinhos, que está de casamento marcado com uma colega de trabalho. Foi algo bem recente, relâmpago, e ele só chegou a nos avisar antes de ontem, quando já estava com tudo marcado e pronto. A propósito, acho que esse deverá ser o casamento com mais padrinhos da história, considerando nossa pequenina família.

Me mande notícias, estou com saudades de você. Já estou ficando velho e caduco, como papai, e comecei a gostar de conversas longas sobre trivialidades. Ok, não deixe Hermione ler isso ou ela irá me torturar. Ela simplesmente detesta quando brinco com isso e em seguida eu acabo tendo que provar a ela que, na verdade, estou tão jovem e disposto quanto ela pode imaginar. Pensando por esse lado, mostre a ela assim que ler.

Depois de toda a palhaçada, torça pelo seu gêmeo preferido,

George


	5. Chapter 5

Querido Fred,  
**ㅤ**

Vou te deixar ciente das coisas que têm acontecido por aqui. Resumidamente, tudo está uma loucura desde o casamento de Carlinhos, na semana passada.

Acontece que mamãe passou um bom tempo praguejando que seu querido filho tinha neurônios a menos. Primeiro, porque ela viu alguns dos dragões com os quais ele trabalha, e achou simplesmente insano seu eterno bebê se expondo ao perigo daquele jeito. Depois, pelo fato de ele ter marcado um casamento inteiro e só nos ter avisado de que estava em um relacionamento com alguém, assim, dias antes de se casar. Mas isso não me surpreendeu em nada, visto que sempre achamos que ele acabaria ficando louco um dia.

Eis que você imagina a bagunça que foi quando todos estávamos nos arrumando em um mesmo lugar, algumas horas antes da festa. Gina berrava aos quatro cantos que seu cabelo estava uma "_merda_", como ela carinhosamente disse, enquanto Hermione tentava acalmá-la dizendo que ela estava magnífica. Papai demorara um longo tempo para começar a se arrumar, visto que estava estudando todos os artefatos do lugar e mamãe simplesmente disputava com Gina em gritos para que todos se apressassem, sendo que ainda faltavam duas horas para a hora marcada de estarmos lá - que já era uma hora antes do casamento começar.

**ㅤ**

Eu só fui conhecer a noiva de Carlinhos no exato momento em que ela apareceu no horizonte da igreja. Que jeito mais estranho de conhecer uma cunhada, não? De todo modo, ela se sentiu muito irritada pelo fato de Fleur - a garota do Gui - roubar toda a atenção para ela. Fazer o que se a garota é parte veela? Ninguém tem culpa da beleza natural dela, tsc tsc. Infelizmente Hermione não concordou muito comigo e Gina muito menos. Eu até a vi beliscando Harry algumas vezes durante a cerimônia por tal motivo.

Apesar das horas em pé, foi algo legal. Todos nós fomos padrinhos - inclusive o Roniquinho, que acabou encontrando uma madrinha solteirona como ele por lá - e mamãe chorou durante toda a cerimônia. Nessas horas eu tenho vontade de correr até ela e apertar suas bochechas, assim como nossa tia Muriel costumava fazer conosco antes de aprendermos a nos esconder quando ela chegava. Bons tempos. 

**ㅤ**

Agora, esquecendo um pouco Carlinhos e seus quinze minutos de celebridade, Hermione gostaria que eu te desse uma notícia em especial. Já te contei que ela está trabalhando no Ministério, mas ela recebeu uma oferta de trabalho essa semana que a está fazendo saltar por todos os cômodos da casa. Hogwarts é a palavra chave. É, Hermione recebeu uma oferta de emprego em Hogwarts e apesar de gostar bastante do emprego no Ministério, ela me diz a cada cinco minutos que sente falta dos tempos de escola. Então acredito que isso vá fazê-la aceitar o convite feito pela própria McGonagall. Minha garota é genial, eu sei.

Oh, e tem mais uma coisa fantástica: a Gemialidades Weasley está para abrir sua primeira filial fora de Hogsmeade! É o máximo, não é? Adoraria ter você aqui para comemorar comigo e com Hermione. Combinamos de fazer um jantar de comemoração na Toca hoje a noite, mas é claro que não será o mesmo sem você.

**ㅤ**

Sabe, tenho me sentido alegre como não me permitia sentir desde a sua morte e quase sempre me sinto culpado por isso. Afinal, estou aqui vivendo sem receio enquanto você está... morto. Não acredito que eu seja capaz de agir como um trasgo insensível desse jeito.

Adoraria escrever mais um pouco, mas estou escutando a voz de mamãe vindo da lareira. Imagino que ela esteja anciosa demais para se conter e esperar sentadinha como a boa mãe que ela é. Fazer o que se nossa querida Molly não resiste ao desejo de empanturrar pessoas com sua comida deliciosa?

**ㅤ**

Enfim, estou com saudades. Eternas saudades.

Pode soar muito meloso, mas... Sabe, te amo.

**ㅤ**

George


	6. Chapter 6

Querido Fred,

**ㅤ**

Após a passagem do casamento de Carlinhos, as coisas começaram a rumar para algumas mudanças... surpreendentes. É, acho que essa é a palavra correta. Acontece que a cada dia eu me surpreendo mais com as coisas que estão ocorrendo nas vidas dos que estão perto de mim. São coisas que eu jamais imaginei, quando era um garoto. Bom, chega de ser enigmático, não é? Vou te explicar tudo.

Eu... Eu estou de casamento marcado com Hermione. Pronto, saiu. Estava receoso de lhe contar sobre isso, mas era necessário, não? Quer dizer, você é meu irmão preferido, parte de mim, e eu gostaria que você soubesse. Na verdade, eu gostaria de mais do que isso. Gostaria que você estivesse aqui comigo. Porém, a vida foi injusta conosco e agora tudo o que me resta é lhe contar a novidade através dessas linhas que jamais serão lidas.

Eis que estou muito nervoso com toda essa história de casamento. Não no modo negativo da coisa, pois tenho certeza dos meus sentimentos por Hermione e dos que ela nutre por mim, mas estou ansioso pela chegada do grande dia. Falta ainda algum tempo e muitos preparativos, mas a expectativa parece crescer dentro de mim a cada dia. Sinto que fiz a escolha certa quando beijei pela primeira vez essa grifinória sabe-tudo. Quem diria que a melhor amiga do meu irmão mais novo, aquela garotinha estudiosa que eu via pelos corredores de Hogwarts, hoje seria minha noiva? Maluquisse. Uma deliciosa maluquisse que eu estou vivendo.

**ㅤ**

Apesar de toda essa loucura do destino, Merlin nos concedeu alguma normalidade no dia-a-dia. Quer dizer, eu - pelo menos - já esperava por isso. Estou falando do nascimento do nosso segundo sobrinho, filho de Gina e Harry, que está mais próximo do que posso prever. Sempre soube que esses dois acabariam herdando a procriação de coelhos à la Molly e Arthur; Não ficarei surpreso se nossos sobrinhos tiverem mais irmãos do que nós. Bem, parando um pouco com as piadas, é algo fantástico essas pequenas criaturinhas correndo pela Toca.

O primeiro filho de Gina e Harry, uma menina por sinal, teve a sorte de se parecer mais com a nossa querida irmã, dando a nós Weasley mais uma _cabeça de cenoura._ Já temos nossa marca para o futuro em Hogwarts! Aqueles corredores devem estar sentindo a falta dos gêmeos baderneiros. Filch então, deve chorar de saudades todos os dias.

Nossa pequena menininha, Lilly, possui enormes olhos esverdeados. Harry passa horas a olhá-la sem dizer nada. Acho que vê a mãe naquela pequena criança que tem nos braços. Ele usualmente me diz que se considerava o homem mais feliz do planeta ao casar-se com Gina, mas que agora é que ele realmente o é, por ser pai. Deve ser mesmo algo fantástico, experimentarei algum dia. Porém, primeiro, quero ensinar meus sobrinhos a irritarem o Filch, assim como nós fazíamos.

ㅤ

Hermione está trabalhando como nunca, visto que tirará férias em breve para cuidar dos preparativos do casamento com mais ardor. Acredita que nesses anos todos de trabalho ela nunca tirou férias? É uma maluca mesmo. Eu tiro férias da Gemialidades quase toda semana e olha que eu sou o dono. Ok, brincadeira, não me mate. Tenho cuidado bem dos negócios.

E, por falar dos negócios, estou criando réplicas do mapa do maroto. É claro que é um projeto pessoal, apenas para nós adoráveis Weasley. Imagine se uma belezinha dessas caísse em mãos erradas? Centenas de crianças em Hogwarts ficariam sem ter o que fazer para se divertir e isso seria uma pena.

ㅤ

Me desculpe por não estar escrevendo com tanta frequência.

Com amor,

George.


	7. Chapter 7

Querido Fred,

ㅤ  
Sei que já se passou algum tempo sem que eu escrevesse e peço desculpas por isso. Acontece que as coisas ficaram uma loucura desde a última carta e acabei me atrapalhando totalmente. Mas, pensemos pelo lado construtivo, terei boas coisas para contar.

Eis que - inicialmente - eu gostaria de contar algo incrível: _Hermione agora é oficialmente minha esposa_. Sim, esposa. Nos casamos em uma bela cerimônia nos jardins da Toca e confesso que foi uma loucura. Tanto o casamento quanto organizá-lo. Vou explicar, não se afobe.

ㅤ

Admiro o fato de Carlinhos ter aprontado um casamento inteiro sozinho, pois dá um trabalho imenso. Convites, decoração, roupas, convidados, comida, bebida, som... Uma loucura. Mamãe praticamente começou a escalar as paredes quando anunciamos a data prevista, então você já pode imaginar como ela surtou durante os dias seguintes, não é? Mamãe é adorável mesmo.

No casamento estiveram presentes todos os nossos amigos de Hogwarts e da Ordem, mas é claro que você já sabe disso, pois estava conosco na cadeira que lhe reservei na primeira fileira. Então você deve se lembrar de como Neville Longbottom está diferente daquele garoto gordinho que falava com Ron, ou do modo como mamãe se desfez em numerosas lágrimas do início ao fim da cerimônia.

Confesso que só fui acreditar que estava realmente me casando quando vi Hermione do outro lado da igreja. E, por Merlin, como ela estava linda. Agora, enquanto escrevo essa carta esperando ela chegar do trabalho, sinto até mesmo uma certa vontade de chorar só por lembrar. Foi o melhor momento da minha vida, Fred.

É claro que vivemos momentos incríveis juntos, eu sei, e sou eternamente gratos por ele. Mas entenda que Hermione me apoiou no momento mais difícil da minha vida e que jamais serei suficientemente grato à ela. De todo modo, você sempre será insubstituível, espero que saiba.

ㅤ

Partimos em lua de mel após eu - com muita insistência - convencer Hermione de que o mundo sobreviveria à alguns dias sem nós. Já lhe contei o quão perfeccionista ela é? Para fazê-la abandonar o trabalho foi uma luta. Ok, na verdade eu pedi para Harry expulsá-la de lá, ameaçando demití-la imediatamente. Uma maldade necessária.

Então eu escolhi um lugar que seria especial para nós dois: _a França_. Para Hermione, seria incrivelmente especial por fazê-la lembrar-se da sua infância inocente entre os trouxas. Para mim, simplesmente por vê-la tão feliz.

Em muitos momentos dessa viagem eu me senti triste por Hermione, para ser sincero. Pesou em meu peito o triste modo como ela foi arrancada da sua infância, sendo atirada em um mundo completamente desconhecido. Ela estivera sozinha - sem família, quero dizer - e totalmente vulnerável, tendo desde pequena se metido nos maiores problemas possíveis ao lado de Harry. Triste, não é? Por sorte, minha garota é muito forte.

ㅤ

Eis que ela acabou de abrir a porta do nosso apartamento - que foi aumentado alguns cômodos acima da loja - e me olhou com um sorriso lindo no rosto. Porém, antes de vir me dar um beijo de "_estou de volta_", ela irá tomar um banho e vestir seu pijama rosado, como faz todos os dias. _Manias de Hermione Granger_.

Sabe, estou feliz como nunca estive antes. Hermione me ensinou que isso não é errado, viver enquanto você não pode fazê-lo. Ela me fez entender que devo viver todos os dias para celebrar a pessoa incrível que você foi - e, pra mim, sempre será - e é isso que tenho feito desde então, por mais que viva com saudades eternas.

ㅤ

Hermione acabou de berrar comigo por ainda não ter lhe contado a novidade dela, então farei esse capricho à minha querida esposa. Ela logo deverá começar seu trabalho em Hogwarts, como professora de História da Magia! Eis que nosso antigo professor simplesmente deixou de atravessar as paredes da sala de HM, talvez por ter finalmente notado que é um fantasma. Quem é que sabe?

De todo modo, a nova filial da Gemialidades tem ido muito bem, desbancando a concorrência regional. Essa foi mesmo a melhor idéia do mundo, Fred, você estava certo.

Infelizmente, agora terei que ir, pois Hermione combinou com mamãe de irmos até lá e já posso escutar a voz da senhora Weasley nos gritando pela lareira.

ㅤ

Do seu gêmeo mais lindo,

George.


	8. Chapter 8

Fred,

ㅤ

Pelas unhas de Morgana! Algo fantástico aconteceu! Estou tão feliz! Acho que vou desmaiar de tanta alegria. Será que Hermione vai conseguir ficar bem enquanto escrevo isso? Mamãe está me chamando pela lareira. Preciso escrever corujas para mandar a todos! Fred, vou ficar maluco!

…

Ok, agora estou melhor. Desculpe a afobação meu caro irmão gêmeo, mas recebi uma notícia tão incrível que perdi a noção da minha alegria excessiva. Dei alguns minutos - ou seriam horas? - de descanso e agora me sinto calmo o suficiente para contar a você. Ah, foda-se a calma! EU VOU SER PAI!

Fred, _eu vou ser pai_. Nem acredito nisso. Quer dizer, acredito, já que eu e Hermione... Err... Nós, sabe? Bastante. Mas isso não vem ao caso e acho bom você não contar a ela que eu disse isso, ou ela é capaz de me deserdar como pai. Se é que isso é possível, não sei, já que nunca tentei com o nosso.

Enquanto me acalmava, a linda senhora Weasley não aguentou de agonia e apareceu aqui pela lareira. Estava tão ansiosa que até se esqueceu de me chamar antes, perambulando pela casa enquanto me procurava por todos os cantos, dizendo que me deixaria de castigo caso eu não lhe contasse logo o motivo de ter berrado na lareira minutos antes. Então eu a abracei apertado, Fred, como nunca fiz na vida. Eu a tirei do chão e girei nossos corpos no ar por bons minutos. Beijei o rosto dela várias vezes e me permiti chorar naqueles ombros maternais que eu sempre evitei, pois até então demonstrar carinho era algo muito bobo para mim. Mais uma coisa que Hermione mudou em mim.

Foi aí que contei para Molly que ela teria mais um neto. Meu primeiro filho. Passamos horas sentados no sofá, abraçados, enquanto ela fazia carinho no meu cabelo. Ela me contou cada pequena coisa da nossa infância que eu não me lembrava mais. Nossas primeiras palavras, nossa primeira travessura, quando começamos a completar as frases um do outro de modo natural. Ela me disse o que sentiu no exato momento em que nos viu pela primeira vez. Apesar de ter tantos filhos, mamãe tem um coração de ouro, e nós temos um lugar muito especial lá.

Eu chorei como criança, Fred. A criança que eu queria ser de novo para te ter aqui ao meu lado outra vez. Queria que você fosse o primeiro a saber do meu filho - ou filha, não sei -, que me ajudasse a ensinar essa pequena coisinha que virá ao mundo como infernizar cada um dos parentes que tem. Menos mamãe, porque ela é perfeita demais para isso.

Então mamãe foi embora e Hermione chegou do trabalho. Conversei com a barriga dela por horas, mesmo que ela ainda não tenha uma barriga de fato. A questão é que alguém - um pedacinho de mim - está lá dentro e eu não sei se serei capaz de suportar nove meses de expectativa. Eu quero essa criança diante dos meus olhos agora mesmo.

Quero poder contar ao meu bebê quem foi seu tio Fred e como eu e você fomos felizes juntos. Quero contar ao meu filho como Hermione foi importante na minha muito bobo, mas quero tudo isso logo. Será um menino? Será uma menina? Terá os meus olhos, o cabelo de Hermione? Você não sabe como estou me sentindo incrível diante de mais um pequeno ruivo Weasley. Sim, meu filho ou filha será ruivo. Vamos honrar os cabeças de cenoura em Hogwarts, estamos em falta por lá ultimamente.

Diante de toda essa espera pelo bebê, entendo como você deve se sentir esperando minhas cartas. Me desculpe por ter demorado tanto a escrever. Na verdade, tenho demorado cada vez mais e isso me deixa... _mal_. Porém, não fique triste, pois eu convenci mamãe a escrever para você também. Assim, tenho certeza de que você ficará tão abarrotado de cartas que nem mesmo vai conseguir responder as minhas.

Agora, se me permite, tenho que me despedir. Tio George está atrasado para acompanhar Gina no ultrassom do filho dela, seu sobrinho que está por nascer.

ㅤ

Do seu irmão que te ama e que continua sendo o mais bonito,

George


	9. Chapter 9

Querido Fred,

Mamãe tem escrito muito para você ultimamente? Pergunto isso porque sempre a vejo rabiscando algo pelos cantos da casa. Pergaminho e pena se tornaram as coisas mais importantes na vida dela desde que sugeri que ela também escrevesse para você.

Eis que imagino que ela esteja diante da imensa sensação de alívio que eu senti quando comecei a escrever, seguindo o conselho de Hermione. É uma sensação poderosa, tranquilizadora. Consegue acalmar todos os demônios que atiçam nossa alma em pedaços enquanto sofremos com a perda. Sua perda.

Sabe, eu a tenho visto mais risonha também. Aquele belo sorriso de Molly Weasley voltou ao rosto lindo que mamãe tem graças às cartas e aos seus belos quatro netos mais novos. Sim, _quatro_. Gina e Harry têm dois pequenos anjinhos, com diferença de um ano, e eu e Hermione temos... _Gêmeos_. Dois pestinhas ruivos, como eu e você éramos. Curiosamente demos a eles os nomes de Fabian e Gideon, os irmãos falecidos de mamãe, o que a fez chorar demasiadamente pela homenagem.

Mamãe, inclusive, fala com frequência que meus pequenos ruivos são idênticos a nós dois quando crianças. Ainda têm pouco mais de dois anos, mas já conseguem colocar fogo na casa. No sentido figurado, é claro. Não que seja difícil eles o fazerem no sentido literário, mas estamos sempre de olho.

Ser pai me transformou muito, sabe? Ter duas criaturinhas inocentes, frágeis e perfeitas na sua vida é algo totalmente incrível. Eu me sinto capaz de tudo e qualquer coisa, por eles. Meus dias parecem completos de novo e já não tenho mais espaço para tristezas e mágoas, porque eu vivo por eles. Fab e Gid precisam de mim sorrindo sempre.

Já contei a eles todas as nossas histórias mirabolantes, mesmo que eles ainda não entendam muita coisa. Mas já te consideram o tio preferido, o que deixou Ron e Gui muito revoltados. Tão pequenos e tão inteligentes... Já estão causando alvoroço na família.

Felizmente Hogwarts terá uma nova leva de cabeças-de-cenoura por lá em breve. Espero mais sobrinhos, é claro. Principalmente da parte de Gina e Harry, mas deixemos o papo sobre procriação à la coelhos para outra hora.

Peço desculpas por ter demorado tanto para escrever - dois longos anos, não? -, mas foram anos muito agitados. Já sei que você é prioridade Fred, mas dê uma folga, estamos falando dos seus sobrinhos. A gestação de Hermione foi muito complicada (considerando que ela quis trabalhar todos os dias no _tranquilo_departamento de mistérios), a loja abriu mais sete filiais nas capitais bruxas e ainda houveram muitos casamentos para ir. Acredita que Neville e Luna se casaram? E Angelina está de caso com o Ron. Eles começaram a sair após um jogo de quadribol onde foram rivais, totalmente absurdo, não?

De todo modo, tenho certeza de que mamãe está suprindo o meu péssimo papel de irmão com as cartas dela. Me conte qualquer hora sobre o que ela escreve, eu gostaria de saber se ela já se sente melhor sobre isso tudo. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo ela nunca parou de escrever, tendo isso como algo absolutamente sagrado.

Ah, transformei seu quarto para os gêmeos. Espero que não se irrite. A decoração ainda está intacta no lugar, eu juro, tal como no último dia em que você esteve lá. Às vezes até tenho a sensação de que você está ali para vigiar meus pequenos Weasley. Obrigado por tudo, Fred.

De quem espera te encontrar um dia,

George


	10. Chapter 10

Fred,

ㅤㅤ

ㅤHoje saí da loja mais cedo e me vi diante de inúmeros pergaminhos e penas. Eles não tinham um motivo específico para estarem ali, além da minha usual bagunça, mas atraíram minha atenção de um modo diferente. Foi como se tivessem sussurrado para mim: "_Ei, sente aqui. Você precisa escrever_".

ㅤPeço desculpas por ter permitido que tantos anos se passassem sem que eu rabiscasse nada nessas folhas. Essas cartas a você começaram como um conselho de Hermione, um conselho no qual eu não acreditei inicialmente, mas hoje sei que cada linha que escrevi me ajudou a superar a sua perda, de algum modo. E falando em superação, tenho que citar que é algo muito complicado de descrever.

ㅤComplicado porque não deixei de sentir a sua falta todos os dias, de ficar triste em alguns momentos. Às vezes ainda acordo pela manhã e encaro meu rosto no espelho por longos minutos, vendo você em mim. Também me sento no quarto dos meus filhos ocasionalmente e me lembro de quando aquele era o seu quarto. Você não faz idéia de quantas vezes abri a porta e disse "_Ei Fred!_", por impulso.

ㅤAcho que a superação em si está no modo como passei a ver a sua morte. Antes eu me sentia vazio, morto, egocêntrico por estar vivo enquanto você não estava mais entre nós. Hoje sei que o destino quis assim, infelizmente, e que você morreu por uma causa em que acreditava. É um herói. E eu vivo todos os dias para honrar a sua memória, querendo ser feliz não apenas por mim - mas por você também.

ㅤ

ㅤSabe, as coisas mudaram muito nesses anos em que deixei de escrever. A loja e suas filiais se tornaram muito importantes no mundo bruxo e já não sou capaz de cuidar delas sozinho, então tenho ajudantes que estão fazendo as coisas por mim. Já estou velho. Lembra de quando usamos aquela poção do envelhecimento para trapacear o tri-bruxo? Pois é, estou quase daquele jeito, mas sem toda a barba à la Papai Noel. É engraçado.

ㅤMeus filhos já cursaram Hogwarts e, devo dizer orgulhosamente, honraram o sangue que corre pelas nossas veias. Filch pediu para ser afastado de lá graças a eles. Colecionaram tantas suspensões quanto nós dois, acredita? Meus garotos são demais.

ㅤA Toca tivera seus dias de glória, recheada de inúmeros novos Weasley. Mamãe chorou de emoção com o nascimento de cada um deles e os amou por igual em todos os momentos, tal como nos amou quando ainda éramos apenas meninos pirracentos.

ㅤNossos irmãos casaram, nossos amigos também. Construíram suas famílias, cada qual ao seu modo, e posso dizer que são muito felizes também. Até Ron arranjou uma namorada, como eu já te contei. Isso foi realmente surpreendente. E falando nessas coisas aleatórias, Gui quebrou a tradição de dar netos ruivos à mamãe, tendo duas filhas loiras como a esposa, Fleur. Também quebrou a tradição de renovar o estoque de Weasleys em Hogwarts, mandando suas filhas para Beauxbatons. Uma chatice.

ㅤQuanto a outros acontecimentos mais interessantes - pra mim -, também conto com orgulho extremo que Hermione trabalhou por muitos anos como professora em Hogwarts, até assumir a sucessão da diretoria. Sim, McGonagall escolheu a minha garota para sentar-se na antiga cadeira de Dumbledore. Ela nasceu pra isso, costumo dizer.

ㅤ

ㅤBem, essa foi a nossa vida nesses anos. Mamãe e papai partiram em uma noite de inverno, agasalhados com seus suéteres vermelhos e as pomposas meias listradas que a senhora Weasley tricotava todos os anos. Confesso que odiava aqueles agasalhos e meias, mas hoje sinto falta de ganhar novos todos os anos. Passei a ter grande estima por essas peças desde aquele dia.  
Eu havia esquecido de devolver um dos potes em que mamãe me mandara doces e Hermione insistira de todos os modos para que eu o devolvesse imediatamente. Então, vencido, fui. Coloquei o pote em cima da mesa e berrei por mamãe em cada canto da casa, até finalmente chegar ao quarto. No início, achei que eles apenas dormiam. Porém, jamais que ela negligenciaria o chamado de um filho pelo sono.

ㅤO pior comprovou-se, com a chegada dos nossos irmãos. E novamente eu voltei à estaca zero, me sentindo completamente desumano. Meus pais também? Eu não merecia ter perdido pessoas tão importantes. Principalmente tão cedo. Porque, por mais que papai e mamãe tivessem chegado aos seus noventa anos, eu adoraria tê-los para sempre. Pais deveriam ser eternos. Aliás, nós deveríamos todos ser eternos, para que não tivéssemos de enfrentar esse tipo de perda, que nos sufoca.

ㅤGraças a Hermione, aprendi que devo transformar essa saudade de vocês em alegria de viver, vivendo todos os dias sabendo que fomos felizes juntos. Além de tudo, sempre terei comigo as muitas memórias e bons sentimentos pelo que passou. E, sobre nós - além do laço eterno que teremos como gêmeos -, Fabian e Gideon são muito parecidos conosco. Eles me fazem ver o que nós fomos.

ㅤJá estou chorando como um velho bobo, mas me perdoe. Os anos me fizeram ver coisas que eu não achei que suportaria ver e, após uma guerra, me sinto fraco com frequência. Vou deixar você em paz com todas essas baboseiras, não precisa me agradecer.

ㅤ

Até um dia,

George.

ㅤ  
ㅤ  
ㅤ 

_ㅤ__George Weasley abaixou o pergaminho em que acabara de escrever e deu uma última olhada nas letras grossas. É, estava bom. O impulso de escrever novamente para Fred, após tantos anos, havia sido algo reconfortante e se sentia feliz por tê-lo feito._

_ㅤ__Pensando em cada saudade contada, ele apanhou na escrivaninha diante de si uma foto de todos os Weasley. Uma foto da época de Hogwarts até, quando todos eles viajaram para o Egito juntos. Estavam todos muito engraçados naquela foto, ele pensou, mas o mais importante era que estavam todos juntos._

_ㅤ__Quando uma lágrima ameaçou transbordar pelos olhos cansados, George obrigou-se a colocar a carta onde sempre a deixava após escrever. Se sentia um pouco idiota quando fazia isso. Afinal, ele acabara de escrever mais uma carta que jamais seria lida e fizera isso continuamente por anos. Seu nível de sanidade deveria estar mesmo muito baixo._

_ㅤ__Levantando-se, ele passou pela cozinha e tomou uma caneca de leite quente, hábito que a mãe o acostumara a ter. Depois, foi silenciosamente até o quarto, onde encontrou Hermione adormecida sobre a cama. Isso o fez sorrirgenuinamente e ele não demorou a vestir o pijama e deitar-se com ela, sentindo o usual perfume que ela tinha. Se pudesse escolher como morrer, ele pensou, escolheria aquele mesmo lugar. Era reconfortante demais. Perfeito demais._

_ㅤ__Longe dali, no escritório da loja, Fred surgira. Ou o fantasma de Fred, como os vivos preferiam chamar. A questão é que não era a primeira vez que estava ali, por isso logo encontrou a carta deixada pelo irmão no lugar de costume. Sentando-se em sua antiga cadeira no escritório - a qual George nunca mais usara -, leu todo o conteúdo do pergaminho, às vezes até mesmo retomando alguns pontos. Ao terminá-la, sorriu. Seu gêmeo era um bom irmão e Fred sentia muito por o tempo ter sido tão cruel com ele._

_ㅤ__Quando ele surgiu novamente no escritório, tendo a mão atada a de Hermione, ambos sorriram. Os olhos de George brilharam como não haviam brilhado em todos esses anos, vendo seu irmão diante de si. Sim, era ele. Agora estavam ambos iguais e - pela primeira vez na vida - ele se sentiu completamente satisfeito._

_ㅤ__Hermione lhe lançou um olhar incentivante, soltando-lhe a mão. Haviam vivido juntos e morrido juntos, tal com Arthur e Molly. Havia prova de amor maior que essa? De todo modo, sabia que George esperara por aquele momento durante toda a sua vida. E agora ele chegara. Por mais ansioso que ele estivesse, foi Fred quem se aproximou e o abraçou demoradamente. Havia um laço naquele abraço, o laço de dois irmãos que haviam sido separados pela morte, a morte que agora os unira outra vez._  
ㅤ

ㅤ

**F I M**


End file.
